Aurelio Maya Blanco
"Sometimes, you have to pull the strings yourself in order to get what you and your puppet want." Aurelio Maya Blanco is the current leader of Spain and the faction Lanza Cabeza Tiburón. He obtained power after staging the murders of the previous king and prime minister, allowing his party to step into power. He was the first Spanish leader that turned government control over to the military. He has been known for the production of turning Spain back into a world power, in order to intimidate and rival other nations. However, thanks to diplomatic negotiation, he has come to connections with most nations of the world. Biography (In Progress) Personality Outwardly, Aurelio appears to be a kind, joking, polite, and casual man. Depending on their social status, he will address others with their names, showing geniune honor and respect. Even in battle, he will attempt to address his opponents with small talk and humor in order to keep feelings at ease. He is rarely shown to become angry or infuriated, and if so, he displays it through "quiet rage". Most are scared when he reverts to this state, due to both his social and physical status. A darker trait is that any thoughts of morality are easily pushed aside; he has the potential to do just about anything and everything he wishes to, making him a seemingly unpredictable leader. An army comrade, when hearing of his planned murder of the government heads, stated that "he had been loyal the one second, but turned teeth and fangs the next". In his free time, he likes to write unofficial literature, writings that are mostly based off and inspired by other official books. He has a secondary goal to become an excellent writer, a skill that he has practiced and excelled at for most of his life. His primary goal is the revamp of his own country into a world power, in order to intimidate and rival opposing countries. Powers and Abilties As part of the Revanchist race, Aurelio is a physically powerful fighter. He carries a vast amount of Hakukon - a trait that distinguishes himself as the leader of the Lanza Cabeza Tiburón. His underlings, when around him, often note the slow, but steady stream of hakukon seeping from his unconscious person. His senses have been carefully sustained to a good rate, to the point of where he can feel the opponent's very presence, use fast and acrobatic evasion manuevers, and use quick and strong strikes to take his opponent down. When these natural abilities are coupled with his Hakukon, they can result in devestating effects for his opponents. He has a certain level of versatility in weaponry. Although he has not been shown in combat, he commonly carries a pole on his back, and a one-hand cutlass sword on his waist. He has been also to use a portable Gatling gun in firefights, to terrifying success. Currently, it is unknown whether his skill in close-quaters combat is above that of L.C.T. member Francisco Miranda Heredia, who is also a Revanchist and one of the top swordsmen of the Spanish Army.